7 Apples
by vallakim
Summary: BTS!FF / KookV / Top Jungkook x Bottom Taehyung / Yaoi - BoyxBoy / Lingkungan rukun tetannga Kim Taehyung yang manis manis asem./ dldr ;)


_A sweet blue neighbourhood._

.

.

 _7 Apples_

.

.

.

 _BTS / KookV / boy x boy / top!JK x bot!TH / dldr. /_

.

.

.

 _Happy reading fams_

.

.

.

Pernah berada di situasi _awkward_ antar tetangga sendiri?

Dimana rumahmu diapit oleh dua rumah yang masing-masing berisi satu manusia dengan _boyfriend_ material dan satu manusia _ajaib_ di dalamnya?

 _Pernah_ , Kim Taehyung akan menjawab **iya** dengan sangat lantang.

_

Dia, Kim Taehyung, pemuda manis pemilik sosok nyata _Aphrodite_ kini berada di situasi kikuk yang menegangkan. Bukan karena rumahnya baru saja di datangi oleh segerombolan pencuri atau dirinya ditodong oleh seorang pria cabul.

Situasi ini lebih mengerikan, dimana Taehyung harus memilih ke rumah Namjoon yang sudah menunggunya di sebelah kanan atau ke sebelah kiri di rumah Jungkook yang teriakannya terdengar dari lantai dua rumahnya hingga ke teras rumah Taehyung.

Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa _sih_ dua manusia itu?

Hubungan bertetangga mereka tidak begitu buruk sebenarnya - _hanya sedikit_ -.

Itupun karena Jungkook dan Namjoon yang sering ribut hanya karena sebuah hal sepele. Memperebutkan Taehyung misalnya. Terkadang membuat dua pemuda dengan kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang itu lupa kalau tidak hanya mereka yang tinggal di situ.

Namjoon pemuda yang baik, sangat baik malah. Dengan kepribadian hangat, perhatian, dan penyayang yang sudah seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang dokter sepertinya. Bicara hanya seperlunya dan hampir tidak pernah melukai. Dia tampan, berwajah _oriental_ dengan dua lesung pipit dalam di kedua pipinya tiap kali pemuda itu tersenyum. Tubuhnya tinggi dan cukup untuk menenggelamkan Taehyung dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Sementara Jungkook?

Pemuda itu lebih muda dari Namjoon, seorang pelatih tari yang emosinya tidak terkontrol. _Bukan emosi dalam artian marah_. Pemuda itu hanya sulit menentukan harus bagaimna berekspresi yang terkadang membuat orang lain salah menilainya. Padahal dia juga baik, _sebenarnya_. Tampan? Tentu saja, tubuhnya tidak kalah tegap, lebih berisi dari Namjoon, kulitnya juga lebih putih. Hanya saja penampilannya tidak serapi Namjoon.

Cenderung _bebas_ , dan terkesan _liar_.

Dan dua orang itu di satukan dalam satu rukun tetangga dengan Taehyung yang berada tepat di tengah.

Bayangkan saja apa yang terjadi.

_

Taehyung suka Namjoon, namun hanya sebatas _mengagumi_.

Berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada si pemuda Jeon. Rasa gemas yang mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya tiap kali melihat tingkah laku pemuda tampan bersurai arang tetangganya.

Intinya, bagi Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook itu _menarik_.

Tapi sayang _kurang peka_.

_

…

…

Malam itu, suara ketukan tergesa di pintunya membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau berlari menuruni anak tangga dari lantai dua hanya untuk mendapati Jungkook dengan piyama hitamnya berdiri tegak di depan pintu. Ini pukul dua belas malam, demi Tuhan!

"Besok aku akan ke Belanda selama seminggu. Sebelum pergi aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu. Tunggu di depan rumahmu tepat pukul 9 pagi." Ucapnya kala menangkap sosok cantik yang dicarinya. Menyampaikannya datar dan berlalu begitu saja.

Belum sempat mengucapkan apapun, dagu Taehyung jatuh tiga sentimeter. Jungkook sudah melangkah menjauh dari Taehyung dan hanya menyisakan aroma parfumnya yang begitu Taehyung sukai. Pemuda itu terlihat sekali sangat terburu-buru, melangkah tergesa hingga berlari kecil saat mencapai pagar rumahnya.

Beberapa menit terdiam seperti orang bodoh akibat _kunjungan-tidak-berguna_ Jungkook yang tidak tahu waktu. Akhirnya Taehyung _mencak-mencak_ sendiri dan membanting pintu rumah yang tidak bersalah.

_

…

Esok hari.

Taehyung dengan bodohnya menurut. Benar-benar menunggu seperti yang dikatakan Jungkook semalam. Duduk manis di teras rumah ditemani sepiring _cookies_ dan secangkir cokelat panas, perpaduan sempurna cemilan di pagi hari. Karena Taehyung sangat suka cokelat.

Tak berapa lama pemuda itu datang, berjalan mendekat sudah dengan _airport style_ nya, menjinjing sebuah tas hitam serta satu kotak _baby blue_ berukuran sedang dihiasi pita berwarna merah di atasnya.

Penampilannya luar biasa, sampai-sampai Taehyung berpikir kalau tetangganya itu lebih cocok menjadi model majalah _fashion_ dari pada menjadi seorang pelatih tari. Karena demi tinggi badan Park Jimin yang tidak bertambah, apapun yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu akan selalu tampak pas dan sempurna melekat di tubuh tegapnya.

Jadi jangan heran kalau diam-diam Taehyung sering memperhatikan tetangganya itu. Hanya sekedar suka - _atau lebih dari itu, mungkin_ -.

"Ini untukmu." Tangan besar Jungkook terulur, memindahkan kotak sederhananya ke dalam dekapan tetangga manisnya.

" _Err_ , terimakasih tapi..-" lanjut Taehyung terdengar ragu, "Kau yang akan pergi di sini, dan kau memberiku hadiah?"

"Ambil saja, itu bukan hadiah. Tapi jimat."

"Aku berangkat." Belaian hangat Taehyung rasakan di pipinya, disusul surai merahnya yang di usap sayang oleh telapak tangan hangat Jungkook.

" _Ah_ , y-ya. Berhati-hatilah, semoga selamat sampai tujuan, Jeon."

Singkat.

Padat.

Dan tentu saja, salam perpisahan yang sedikit tidak romantis.

_

…

Punggung tegap tetangga Jeonnya kini sudah menghilang dari lapang pandang netra senada lelehan cokelatnya. Memutuskan kembali ke dalam rumah, Taehyung melangkah masuk langsung menuju dapur minimalis bernuansa pastel hasil karyanya sendiri. Si manis bersurai merah ini adalah seorang arsitek jika kalian ingin tahu.

Sambil berjalan Taehyung menatap kotak yang Jungkook bilang berisi jimat. Kelopak berlapis bulu mata tebal nan lentiknya berkedip-kedip lucu.

Apa maksudnya?

Apa Taehyung akan diguna-guna?

Yang benar saja?

Sejak kapan Jungkook menjadi seorang cenayang?

Mungkin Taehyung sudah harus berhenti menyaksikan _magic show_ mulai dari sekarang.

Taehyung mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi meja makan, meletakkan kotak pemberian Jungkook di hadapannya. Mata kucingnya menelisik tiap sudut kotak yang baru dia sadari bermotif bintang dan bulan sabit yang tersebar di tiap sisinya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak membuka kotak yang ternyata berisi tujuh buah apel merah segar, beberapa permen cokelat, dan selembar kertas.

Sebuah _sticky notes_ yang bertuliskan-

 _Aku dengar,_

 _"One apple a day keeps the doctor away"_

 _Aku pergi selama seminggu, jadi pastikan kau memakannya satu setiap hari sampai aku bisa kembali berada di sekitarmu lagi._

 _Jjk_

 _P.s : dan beberapa cokelat kalau saja kau bosan dengan buah apel._

Sudut bibir ranumnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyum jenaka yang cantik. Tetangganya itu lucu sekali. Meninggalkan pesan singkat seperti itu.

Tentu Taehyung tahu, apa yang dimaksud oleh manusia ajaibnya.

Jauh-jauh dari Namjoon;

atau, _kalau bisa_

Namjoonlah yang menjauh darinya.

Seolah kutipan tentang buah apel itu benar adanya. Taehyung tidak habis pikir seseorang seperti Jungkook percaya akan hal seperti ini.

Apa susahnya _sih_ bilang "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Namjoon." -yang notabenenya adalah seorang dokter.

Tawa manisnya lepas, berjalan ke arah kamarnya sembari membawa kotak jimat pemberian si manusia papan Jeon.

_

…

Jeon Jungkook, selama yang Taehyung tahu sejak mereka menyandang status sebagai tetangga, pemuda itu tinggal sendiri, bekerja sebagai seorang pelatih tari di sebuah agensi terkenal.

Dia _sulit ditebak_ namun begitu _transparan_ , _misterius_ namun _penuh kejutan_ , _dingin_ namun _hangat_ di saat yang bersamaan, _pemalu_ tapi kadang _konyol_ luar biasa, sangat _kaku_ namun _romantis_ tanpa disadarinya.

Setidaknya itulah Jeon Jungkook yang Taehyung kenal.

Jungkook yang memberinya se-kotak kue beras kali pertama pintu rumahnya diketuk berlanjut dengan sebuah jabatan tangan dan perkenalan nama.

Jungkook yang membantunya dalam diam, tanpa kata. Mendatangi rumahnya hanya untuk memperbaiki lampu, membenarkan posisi tiang, sampai memasang pintu kandang anjing ras _corgies_ peliharaannya. ーtanpa Taehyung pernah meminta.

Jungkook yang tampak begitu malu-malu saat meminta bantuannya ketika pemuda itu sakit. Suara seraknya diseberang telepon sana hanya berkata " _Bantu aku, ke sini sekarang_." Dan ketika Taehyung tiba menemukan Jungkook terkapar tak berdaya, pemuda itu menolak menatap matanya sama sekali, dengan pipi merah entah karena malu atau karena demam yang menyerangnya tanpa ampun, 39,8 derajat _celcius_.

Jungkook yang menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju Taman bermain saat menemani Taehyung di hari libur seharinya.

Jungkook yang diam-diam merona ketika Taehyung memeluknya sebagai rasa terimakasih untuk boneka singa besar hasil bidikan mata setajam elangnya. Di situ Taehyung baru tahu, selain berbakat menjadi model, Jungkook juga memiliki bakat menjadi seorang _sniper_.

Dan,

Jeon Jungkook yang selalu, dan akan selalu memandang tak suka tiap kali manik kelamnya menangkap interaksi antara Taehyung dan tetangga Kimnya. Kim Namjoon yang diam-diam Jungkook nobatkan sebagai rival nomor satu sekaligus orang yang tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Taehyungnya.

Jeon Jungkook itu manis. Dengan segala sikapnya yang dingin-dingin lucu.

_

…

…

Tujuh hari hampir berlalu, tiap hari itu pula ponsel Taehyung akan bergetar dengan nama Jungkook yang tertera di layar datarnya. Pesan berisikan kata-kata singkat hanya untuk mengingatkan Taehyung agar memakan apel pemberiannya.

Hanya sebatas itu. Tidak lebih.

Taehyung sampai gemas setengah mati pada pemuda tripleks tetangganya.

Sepertinya Taehyung harus turun tangan untuk urusan yang satu ini. Dengan itu Taehyung meraih ponselnya, berinisiatif _mengganggu_ Jungkook lebih dulu.

To: Jungkook

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok."

From: Jungkook

"Terimakasih."

To: Jungkook

"Jam berapa penerbanganmu?"

From: Jungkook

"10 pagi."

To: Jungkook

" _Ayey_ , captain. :)"

From: Jungkook

"Passwordnya namamu. Kunci mobil ada di kamarku. Laci pertama di samping tempat tidur."

Taehyung tersenyum, melanjutkan kegiatan jemarinya yang bergerak mengetik balasan untuk tetangga ajaibnya.

To: Jungkook

"Kau suka lavender?"

From: Jungkook

"Ya."

To: Jungkook

"Sampai bertemu besok. Aku rindu gerutuanmu."

Taehyung penasaran, menunggu respon Jungkook yang tak kunjung datang padahal sudah lewat lima belas menit empat puluh tujuh detik.

_

…

Dua puluh empat menit lewat lima puluh detik sejak Jungkook tak kunjung membalas pesannya.

Kini Taehyung telah berada di dalam kamar Jungkook, menyalakan lilin _therapy_ beraroma lavender hingga ponselnya yang terletak di atas kasur bergetar, menampilkan jawaban yang sudah bisa ditebaknya dari awal.

 ** _Sebuah "ya" dengan emot jempol diujungnya._**

Sesingkat itu dan Taehyung menunggu selama hampir setengah jam.

Jeon Jungkook benar-benar.

Taehyung menggeleng pasrah, membiarkan helai surai merahnya menari diterpa hembusan angin malam melalui celah jendela kamar Jungkook yang tadi dibukanya.

Tanpa tahu jauh di sana,

Jeon Jungkook tengah berguling, _push up_ , _salto_ , menendang udara dengan gerakan abstrak, dan berakhir terlentang dengan wajah merona di atas selimut putih yang kusut akibat pelampiasan rasa senang yang membuncah di rongga dadanya.

_

…

…

…

 ** _Cut/?_**

Efek trailer enchim yang kiyoth nya ngga tau etika :")

His voice is just sooooo much for me to take, that serendipity :"))

Let me love~~ let me love you~~ /gagal move on dari teori/ /syialand/ :")


End file.
